


殤

by Cindy_Wen_811



Category: PK - Fandom, 山亀
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 12:10:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20564102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cindy_Wen_811/pseuds/Cindy_Wen_811





	殤

閱讀提示：  
ABO世界觀 / 亀梨：Omega / 山P：Beta / 赤西：Alpha  
R向，有赤亀描寫。  
長篇福預警。

\---------------

青森市

「山下老師！有您的卡片！！！」  
試驗區的玻璃門外傳來助理研究員歡快的聲音。  
轉頭看去，只見他拿著卡片，用力地揮手，那力道像是要把卡片甩出去似地。

「好的，我馬上過去！」  
山下取下手套，小心地移動步子，越過密密麻麻的蔬果培養皿，在隔間將連體衣及帽子摘下，又經過一道消毒門，才出了實驗室。

這是一封結婚請柬。  
山下很快發現了寄件人是照片裡的新郎：赤西仁。  
而新娘卻不是山下原本以為的那個人。  
這是，怎麼回事？

當山下想要找個僻靜的地方，電話和赤西問個清楚的時候，對方卻打電話過來了。  
「山下，請柬收到了吧？」赤西開門見山，即便幾乎有三年沒聯繫也一樣那麼熟絡「單身派對時間安排在週五，你一定要來啊！」  
「好，我一定來…」  
「那就這麼說定了！我可回復大家你會來了！你小子一畢業就跑去青森，和大家都沒見過了吧？」赤西沒等山下說完，便自顧自地接了下去。  
「可是…亀梨，你不是和亀梨君一起的嗎？怎麼……」山下雖然有些遲疑，但他實在很想要知道，赤西怎麼會和別人結婚。  
這次赤西沒有搶話，空氣甚至沉默了一陣子，不知道是不是為了避免尷尬，赤西乾乾地笑了兩聲「我們沒在一起了。」  
「……」山下想問原因，但又有些問不出口。  
「那，地址我發給你，等你來了再聊吧！我先掛了。」

週五，山下提前兩個小時下班，帶著結婚禮物搭乘新幹線前往東京。  
對山下來說，在東京就讀的四年，承載了他太多的回憶，這回憶中當然有學校、老師和同學。而最濃墨重彩的，要數赤西和亀梨。

赤西和山下是大學同學，那時的山下剛從千葉縣來到東京，開學的前一天，照例前往學校辦理各種手續以及宿舍入住。  
赤西雖然和山下是同級生，但因為他家住東京，待人熱情，所以混在高年級同學一起，擔任起了接待新生的任務。  
到現在他還記得赤西對他說的第一句話「欸？！你是Beta？」  
雖然在這所學校裡，Alpha是佔多數的，但以山下所受到的教育來說，赤西的言行簡直可以算得上失禮。如此赤裸裸地炫耀自己的Alpha身份，就連Beta能上這個大學都讓他感到驚奇，實在很討厭。

山下和赤西被分到了一個寢室。  
學校宿舍的條件很不錯，兩人間寬敞舒適，有獨立衛浴、書櫃、兩個獨立衣櫃、兩張帶簾子的單人床和兩張一米見寬的書桌。  
山下是個認生的人，除了赤西之外，和班裡的其他同學也並不熟悉，放課之後不是在圖書館就是在宿舍，三餐都在食堂解決。  
赤西完全相反，他朋友很多，幾乎每天都有聚會，回來的時候還常常帶著酒氣。  
『沒到二十歲就敢喝酒嗎？』對於能如此胡來的赤西，山下也有些羨慕。  
初期的時候，赤西和山下的關係，像是一場追逐遊戲，赤西參加的所有活動都邀請山下參加，但山下卻總是興趣缺缺地很少真的會去。  
唯一讓他們在寢室和課堂外有交集的，就是大學裡面的英語社團。  
赤西選擇這個社團和家裡的生意有一定的關係，而山下則對體育類社團和音樂類社團沒有太大的興趣，選擇英語社團是想多練習口語以及交際能力。

有了共同的專業、共同的寢室及共同的社團之後，山下也想通了，自己本沒必要這麼在意性別，至少在學生時代是沒有必要的，能交上幾個Alpha的好友也不是壞事，就當是自己考入這間大學的附贈品吧。

當山下對赤西敞開心扉，他發現赤西並非自己原本認為的那樣糟糕。  
雖然看起來有些粗魯，但也是不拘小節的一種體現吧。還有點自來熟，所以凡是有赤西仁在的聚會，便沒有冷場的情況。自己是人群的中心，卻總是能觀察到情緒低落的那個，對方也會很快被帶動到氣氛裡，至少暫時忘記不愉快。  
或許因為家境優渥的關係，對金錢方面看得很淡，出手也大方，幫忙朋友更是夠義氣，碰到錢解決不了的事情也會幫忙找其他辦法解決。  
這樣的人天生就是人群的中心吧！至少山下是這麼認為的。  
對赤西的成見早已沒有了，赤西偶爾露出的孩子氣會讓山下感覺他有點…可愛(?!)

山下是和赤西在同一天認識亀梨的。  
那是一場英語社團的涉外活動，有點路演的性質。赤西托關係請了幾個外國記者到學校來開講習會，招募校內有興趣的學生來現場交流。  
這個點抓得不錯，在宣傳貼出去的初期就有三十幾個學生報名，這樣的人氣在收費類的活動中算是很不錯的了。  
山下和赤西一起負責活動的執行，負責行政的同事去校外聯係了咖啡室來配送咖啡和小吃，作為交換，需要他們幫忙佈置會場和打掃。  
大概是因為外派員工並沒有人力的收入，所以只派了一個人過來，那人正是亀梨。

坦率地說，亀梨的樣子並不是特別漂亮的那種，但皮膚很白，臉上的神情總是淡淡的，與人交流時也是一派清冷，與甜膩會撒嬌的Omega形象相去甚遠。  
整個活動下來，從幫忙佈置會場到配送咖啡和點心，以及最後的打掃、整理，他都有好好地完成，活計雖然很多，卻也做得井井有條，令人安心。  
「喂，你怎麼了，幹嘛老盯著人家？」活動結束之後，赤西和山下在會場的後面做活動總結及費用計算，山下終於在赤西不知第幾次凝視之後忍不住出聲。  
赤西一臉興奮地「喂，這個Omega超特別的！皮膚好白，五官超耐看的。尤其是他那個性子，我猜他一定是個處。」  
「啊啊~這裡有個Alpha精蟲上腦了。嘛，Omega這種生物也不是留給我們Beta欣賞的，你就慢慢品味吧。」山下忍不住吐槽了他兩句。  
赤西顯然沒有在意，丟下一句「剩下的交給你了！」，就上前去和亀梨搭訕了「今天真是辛苦你了，有什麼是我可以幫忙的嗎？」  
搭訕雖然成功了，但也就僅僅停留在可以幫忙的狀況。不過因為赤西的加入，亀梨的工作比預定時間完成的要早一點。  
「啊，好餓哦，去吃飯吧！」赤西看著亀梨說。  
但亀梨並沒有答話，收拾好自己的東西對赤西和山下道別「工作期間，多謝關照，我還有事，先走了，拜拜。」  
赤西跑了兩步上前，山下沒聽見他說了什麼，回來的時候有些垂頭喪氣的，原來是沒有要到mail地址。  
「受打擊了麼？」山下不僅有些開心，說實話，對於赤西這位Alpha在Omega面前無往不利的場景見得太多了，有時候真看不慣那些Omega怎麼這麼輕易就答應邀約，雖然有性別劣勢吧，但似乎太輕易了些。好在亀梨沒有答應，確實有點特別呢。  
赤西無所謂地慫了慫肩膀「走著瞧。」  
『啊嘞~這位Alpha開始認真了喂。』

赤西追求亀梨用了很長的時間，在那段時間裡，赤西幾乎把所有的空閒時間都放在和亀梨相處上，倒不是兩人空間，只是在同一個空間內共處這樣的概念。  
山下作為赤西的朋友也被叫去咖啡室坐著，或許是有了人氣的緣故，自從赤西在咖啡室常駐之後，咖啡室的客人明顯地變多了，老闆自然是很歡迎，但這事放在亀梨身上，便沒那麼美好了。  
畢竟是客人，儘管赤西總是說著「不用管我們這邊就好。」  
但卻不能真的就這樣放著。  
山下記得有一次他趁赤西不在的時候，對過來加水的亀梨說「很煩吧，那傢伙。」  
亀梨有些腼腆地笑了「其實他人挺好的。」  
這個回答有些微妙，山下自然是產生了好奇，於是偶爾他也會和赤西提起亀梨的事。  
赤西是個直性子，對這種事也從不遮掩，對山下的好奇也是有問必答，這也讓山下間接了解了亀梨的狀況。

亀梨的父親是自殺的。  
原本在投行工作，有著豐厚的佣金，為了給才生產不久的妻子一個驚喜，做了風險很高的投資。但是，投資失敗了，他無法向投資人交代，於是申請了貸款做最後一搏，以失敗告終。無以解決的Alpha選擇了自殺了結了生命。  
那時候，亀梨讀國中二年級，弟弟才出生幾個月。  
沒有收入來源，還要每天面對投資人的惡意，母親幾近崩潰，差點將才出生不久的弟弟殺死，還好亀梨回來得早，避免了悲劇的發生。  
經過這一劫的母親開始出外工作，但Omega能做的工作很少，加上她原本一直裹著富太太的生活，基本沒有什麼謀生的技能，不得已，選擇了去夜總會陪酒。

靠母親的收入，亀梨可以繼續讀書，甚至考上了公立高中，一邊打工一邊學習的話，能分擔不少母親的負擔。  
原本生活應該朝著更好的方向發展，可這時候，弟弟卻因為初期沒能得到好的護理，而身體孱弱，經常生病。  
最終，在亀梨高二的時候，母親留下了一封信和一張卡之後，離開了家。  
亀梨並不清楚母親現在哪裡，過得好不好。對她也沒有憎恨，作為Omega來說，遭遇那樣的突變，沒有立即拋下他和弟弟，已經算是仁慈了。  
可，亀梨沒想到自己也分化成了Omega，就在母親離開之後不久。

當然，亀梨的整個情況，是山下在大學三年的時間裡陸陸續續知道的。  
起初他從赤西那裡知道的是亀梨雙親都不在身邊，和一個比他小13歲的弟弟共同生活。

最終，亀梨同意了赤西的交往請求，以結婚為前提。  
這對於才剛剛邁入二十代門檻的赤西來說，絕對是個荒唐的條件，就連山下也覺得有些不可思議。  
但讓山下更意外的是，赤西居然答應了。

原本，山下以為這不過是赤西的一個幌子，等亀梨同意交往，滿足完他所有的願望之後，這段『以結婚為前提』的戀情大概就會終結了吧。

只要亀梨有時間，赤西便會帶他出現在與朋友們的聚會上，大家也有認識了赤西的這個沒有訂過婚『未婚伴侶』。  
可隨著時間的推進，亀梨卻比以往更為忙碌，有時候赤西為了陪在亀梨身邊，只能選擇放棄社團活動或者聚會，就當山下以為赤西會在圈子裡消失的時候，卻發現赤西逐漸增加了來聚會的次數和時間。

「不用陪你家那位嗎？」朋友們有時問。  
「他太忙了，沒什麼時間給我。在旁邊看他工作也挺無聊的，他也覺得我還是多和你們在一起比較好。如果他有時間也會過來的。」赤西倒也回答得一本正經。  
山下覺得赤西似乎成熟了些，而亀梨也比原本認識的時候增加了笑容。赤西和亀梨在一起的時候，有著與別不同的神情和溫柔，所以就算是不經常黏在一起，也應該很幸福吧。

「是個處吧？做了嗎？有沒有標記他？」男性Alpha間最熱的話題之一，赤西也不能免俗地被問了幾次。  
只是赤西的回答甚至算得上敷衍「標記還是等結婚之後吧。」  
朋友們對赤西的『交待』並不買賬，但問多了他也不說，反而鬧得有點不愉快。時間長了，大家漸漸地不再問了。

亀梨和赤西交往一年之後，山下偶然在藥店買感冒藥的時候，看見了亀梨。  
他站在Omega專用藥的位置，領用抑制劑。  
「亀梨君？」山下有些不可置信地走上前，袋子裡的是抑制劑沒錯。  
亀梨顯然被嚇了一跳，他有些慌亂地遮住袋子，卻發現山下早已看到了袋子裡的東西。  
「你們難道沒有……」看亀梨那苦笑的表情，這抑制劑應該是他本人要用的。  
「嗯。」亀梨承認了。  
「他沒有碰過你嗎？」山下的聲音陡然變高，讓亀梨好不尷尬「噓，小聲一點啊。」  
「抱歉，一下子太吃驚了。」  
「也不是沒有碰過吧…」亀梨的臉漲得通紅，又覺得這樣說不太好，於是趕忙補上理由「仁說，既然是要以結婚為前提的話，那就等結婚之後再……」  
「噢噢，是這樣。」山下趕忙附和。  
兩人陷入了沉默，亀梨輕輕地「他的朋友好像並不知道，所以，這件事還請山下君幫忙保密。拜託了。」  
「我會的。」

原本山下想要等赤西回寢室的時候，好好問一問這件事。  
但赤西卻接連好幾天都夜不歸寢。  
再見到他，身邊多了一個長相甜美的女性Omega，兩人那黏糊勁，就算不用問都知道，發生過什麼。  
朋友們對這樣的事情見怪不怪，也沒有誰不會讀空氣地去問赤西怎麼有了『未婚伴侶』還要搞三搞四。  
山下在人多的時候也不好問，只是低聲地「你這是做什麼？」  
「哎呀，玩玩而已嘛，沒什麼大不了的。我又不會標記她，更不可能和她結婚。」赤西一派理所當然的樣子，讓山下有些不滿，可這終究是別人的事。

時間大略過了半年左右，山下終於忍不住問赤西「你真的喜歡亀梨嗎？」  
「喜歡啊！」回答得毫不猶豫，神色間也沒有任何躲閃。  
「那現在這些圍著你打轉的Omega又算什麼？」山下莫名有一種遭受背叛的感覺。  
赤西盯著山下看了好一會兒，徐徐道「你在生什麼氣？你該不會愛上我了吧？」  
山下難得地爆粗，惱怒地退了赤西一把，便氣沖沖地走開了。

這之後，山下沒有再問過赤西有關亀梨的任何問題，倒是增加了往亀梨那裡跑的頻率。  
只是以朋友的身份就坐在吧檯喝喝咖啡，聊聊天的類型。  
也曾半隱晦地提起過赤西身邊的Omega，亀梨並沒有表現出有多在意「可能身為Alpha會有這樣的誘惑在吧？但我確信，仁是愛我的，從交往到現在，一直都是。」  
山下不知道自己那難受的情緒因何而來，是因為赤西對亀梨三心二意嗎？不是吧？至少亀梨本人並沒有覺得自己被虧欠或背叛。  
是因為亀梨對赤西的無條件的信任嗎？當事人都不在意，自己又難受個什麼勁？  
還是…如果對象是自己的話，一定不會這樣對待他吧！

『欸？』  
這個想法像是在山下的心裡投下一枚巨石，他這才反應過來自己一直介意這些事的原因，竟然是因為自己已經對亀梨產生了情愫。

山下曾認真地回想過，自己對亀梨的感情是從哪裡開始，卻遍尋不著那開始的時間地點。  
或許是認識之後的事件累積？  
他帶著那令人心酸的往事，背負了太多的重擔，卻毫不氣餒地繼續前行讓人心生憐惜，也可能是他認真堅韌的生活態度讓人安心？  
總之……這顆不知何時種下的種子，終於在內心深處生根發芽。  
可惜，自己意識到這感情的時間太晚，晚到已經不可能有機會開口告白。  
於是，大學一畢業，山下就選擇了青森研究所的工作，想要徹底逃開在東京的一切。

***

山下見到赤西的時候，已經晚上9點了，氣氛high得剛剛好，一進門就被熱烈地歡迎。  
看著那一張張熟悉的臉，自己因為逃避而出走的兩年，仿佛被真空抽走，又跳回了大學剛畢業的時候。  
眼眶不受控制地發熱，山下趕忙抓起遞過來的酒杯，咕咚咕咚地灌了一升啤酒進去。  
同學們的歡呼聲隨著杯子的斜度不斷攀高，等山下整個喝完，立即被拉進了人群裡……  
赤西更是衝過來給了山下一個大力地擁抱「今晚我要和你睡！哈哈哈！！！我們可是同居了四年，你不許拒絕我！！！」  
「一起睡！一起睡！！一起睡！！！哇哦~~~~~~~~~~~」強力的disco音樂隨著人聲的躁動，沸騰了血液，腎上腺素急劇攀升，又蹦又跳地狂歡著。  
香檳被猛烈地搖晃，削掉了蓋子，從高處噴射到人群中……  
不停閃動的燈光將酒精的反光照出五顏六色的華彩……  
「YO! YO!!! YO!!!!! YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!」爆米花和奶油將會場弄得一片狼藉，喝多了的人們橫七豎八地躺在沙發上，山下也是頭暈目眩地被摟來摟去，無限量的啤酒被持續地灌入胃袋，直到再也裝不下任何一滴。

「嘔……」  
記憶好像斷裂，山下不知自己被誰帶進了房間，只覺得天旋地轉，跌跌撞撞地衝到衛生間抱著馬桶大吐特吐。  
把最後一絲力氣用來按下了沖水鍵，之後便脫力地攤在瓷板上，身下冰涼的觸感，正好緩解身體的燥熱，天花板模模糊糊的，血液仿佛會跳動一般在血管裡奔流。  
可才躺了沒多久，山下就被另一個人重重地撥開，劇烈的嘔吐聲絲毫不遜色與自己。  
那個人，是赤西。  
「喂~沒死吧，喂~」山下抬起膝蓋頂了頂赤西的後腰。  
赤西趴在馬桶邊緣一動不動，偶爾發出兩聲呻吟「要死了…嘔……」  
當山下被壓在自己身上的重量弄醒的時候，用力地翻了個身，吐槽道「重死了。」  
赤西發出fufu的笑聲「真開心，今天真開心！」  
「恭喜你啊。新婚。」山下直感覺自己的喉嚨燒灼的厲害，但從見到赤西之後還沒來得及恭喜。雖然以前就知道赤西或許會比很多同學更早結婚，可換了對象之後，卻讓山下覺得這速度未免太快。  
「有什麼好恭喜的，利益聯姻罷了。」赤西啐了一口，緩緩地吐露了心聲。

「其實我在大學之前就有未婚妻了，分化的時候訂的婚約。我和她算是青梅竹馬吧，家里人也沒怎麼征求我的意見。那時候覺得有點兒戲的感覺，也沒有多在意。」  
「之後，遇到亀梨，他提出了那個要求，我便只能把這件事告訴他了。所以…我們雖然在交往，但我們並沒有結合。其實他並沒有那麼堅持，讓我只要有這份心意就好，可我總覺得…答應了的事就要做到，也算是對自己的一種鞭策吧。和亀梨在一起的時間真的很舒服，他不是那種會讓你瘋狂的類型，卻讓你怎麼都不覺得膩。」  
「快畢業的時候，我帶他回家了。但…老頭子堅決要我履行婚約，就連我媽也不幫我說話，亀梨被罵的很慘，我和爸媽大吵了一架，然後一無所有地離開了家。當天晚上，我標記了亀梨。大概情緒有點失控吧，把他折騰得有點慘，他弟弟差點要拿刀捅我。」  
「那時很天真地以為和老頭子決裂、離開家這些事沒什麼大不了，畢竟自己也是名校畢業，找個像樣的工作還是沒問題…」赤西笑了兩聲「可是…找了三個月居然沒有一家公司錄用我，還差點連畢業證都沒拿到。」  
「怎麼會？」山下有些不解。  
「還不是我家那老頭子？在我的信息系統裡做了手腳。啊~啊~~真是厲害了。」赤西說完這句便沉默了，山下不得不踢了他一腳「睡著了？」

赤西抹了一把臉，站起身來「難受死了，我先洗個澡。」  
「喂，然後呢？」山下還躺在地上沒有起來。  
赤西笑著說「洗完澡在床上告訴你。」

5點多，天已經蒙蒙亮了。  
洗完澡的赤西和山下分別躺在兩張單人床上。  
赤西灌了一瓶礦泉水之後，終於開口「後來，他弟弟病了，心肌病，需要做手術。」  
「然後呢？」  
「還有什麼然後？他需要錢，我沒有。所以我們就掰啦！」赤西自嘲般地笑了，眼睛卻紅得像是要流淚。  
「亀梨他不是那種……」  
「我也覺得他不是啊！可是他明明白白地站在我面前，親口對我說的！」聲音陡然增高，淚水順著赤西的臉龐流了下來「他說：我需要錢，你給不了我的，所以我們還是分開吧。回家做你的少爺，就當我們從沒有認識過。」  
山下沉默了，他直覺這中間有什麼事，是被亀梨隱瞞了的。但…亀梨這番話也太過殘忍，他是要赤西恨他嗎？應該是這樣沒錯。  
「不管我怎麼留他都不行…第二天，老頭子找人把我關了禁閉，等再出來，他已經跑了。」赤西將床頭櫃上的東西掃落在地，還覺得不夠，起身將雙手能及的所有物品都砸了個遍「混蛋！混蛋！！！混蛋！！！啊啊啊！！！」

上午10點，赤西穿好婚禮服裝，在鏡子前整理儀容「我要先去會場了，你別弄得太晚，一會兒禮堂見。」  
「好。」山下從鏡子裡看著表情毫無波瀾的赤西和他身後那猶如廢墟一般的房間，淡淡地應了一聲。  
「我會幸福的，一定會。」赤西留下了這一句，走出了房門。

***

山下看著赤西和他那樣貌俱佳的妻子在神父面前站定，卻想起多年前亀梨曾說…  
『和赤西的戀愛美好得不真實。他對我太好了，好到讓我覺得這結局，將會是我孤身一人。』

一語成讖。  
山下的心裡翻湧著難言的酸楚，當眼前的一切開始變得模糊，那因為亀梨而留下的熱淚，順著臉龐，滴在藏藍色的西裝上，暈開了一個深深的水影。

在場的每一個人，看上去都是那麼開心、那麼幸福。  
誰又知道這光彩的背後，有多少無奈與唏噓。

山下沒有再參加接下來的聚會，而是把記憶中亀梨曾出現的地方逛了一遍。  
當然，見不到亀梨是預想之中的，但就算只是在他曾經待過的咖啡室坐坐，也算得上一種安慰。  
如果說還有些後悔的話，那便是自己竟然那麼決絕地與他們斷絕了關係，若不是如此的話，是否那時候的自己還能幫上一點兒忙？那樣的話，亀梨會不會就比較幸福呢？  
山下有時候會想，明明沒有任何人和自己說過，亀梨過的不好，但那時候的自己偏偏如此確信，甚至到了寢食難安的程度。  
遺憾的是，這一切都是徒勞的，無論怎樣心存期盼，都沒能打聽到有關亀梨的任何消息。

三年後。  
山下從研究員升任了主任研究員，被派到位於札幌的研究所做課題研究。  
這算是個長期的工作任務，選擇山下也是因為他是所有符合條件的研究員裡，唯一一個沒有結婚的。

沒有多少需要收拾的行李，山下只休息了兩天就去了札幌。  
研究所提供了宿舍，在中島公園的幌平橋附近，環境可算是非常好了。  
這公寓的一整層都被研究所租下，除去最後三間是長期派遣員工住的，其他都用來做臨時接待，山下的房間就在走廊盡頭。  
一居室，有獨立衛浴和廚房，很方便。

第一個週末，天氣特別晴朗，北海道的櫻花，5月中才堪堪綻放。  
山下在宿舍吃過早餐，便帶著相機出門，打算遊覽一番。

沿著豐平川前行，流水和櫻花相映成趣，遊客也有不少，其中不乏情侶。  
山下不由得又想起亀梨，算起來，他今年該28歲了，弟弟15歲，分化期前的這段時間，大概性格會有點彆扭吧。  
現在對於亀梨的行蹤，已經沒有之前那麼焦慮了。毫無線索的情況下，無論怎麼尋找，都只能像是大海撈針那般。

行至札幌護國神社，山下虔誠地投下了一枚硬幣，雙手合十地誠心許願……  
但願有緣分的牽引，讓我與他再一次遇見。

中島公園附近都走了個遍，山下打算搭地鐵去真駒內公園看看，週五的時候，同事還一個勁地推薦這邊的櫻林密道，稱這裡是北海道的『哲學之道』。  
真駒內站下車，出來地面，打眼可見幾家別具風味的茶室在售賣應季糰子。  
很久沒有吃過這種東西的山下，打算上前買幾個嘗嘗。  
目光隨著動作搖擺，卻發現一個意料之外的人坐在茶室內，一臉煩躁地等待著什麼。  
『她怎麼是一個人，赤西沒來嗎？』

心臟好像被揪緊了……  
隨著一陣腳步聲，連空氣都被按下了慢放鍵。  
山下的餘光掃到了他的側臉，是亀梨！！！  
亀梨並未發現山下，而是直接進去了茶室，在早已等在那裡的人面前坐下。  
山下找了個視線的盲區站過去，只見那兩人對坐，亀梨將一個袋子遞給了對方。  
他們在說什麼，山下當然是聽不見的，他的注意力都在亀梨身上。  
樣子看起來成熟了些，雖然不若二十出頭時那般瘦弱，但臉上蒼白得沒有血色。  
亀梨像是有些疲倦，表情淡淡的，宛若初見。

不久，那位赤西太太就離開了座位，從茶室走了出來。  
山下確信她並未看見自己，在她走遠了之後，快步進入了茶室。

「打擾一下~」亀梨是背對著門口的，山下進去的時候，聽見他對服務生的招呼「我要一份什錦糰子。」  
山下就這樣走過去，直接坐在了剛才赤西太太的位置上。  
亀梨的身體猛地震了一下，只見他大張著雙眼，眨了好幾下就沒能說出一句話來。  
「該不會不認識我了吧。」山下把相機放在桌面上，對來送餐的服務員說「抹茶拿鐵。」

亀梨終於放鬆下來，表情稍微生動了一點「怎麼會？我記得你去了青森？所以，現在是來旅遊的嗎？」  
什錦糰子端上來了，五顏六色的，上面還襯著奶油和櫻花瓣。  
亀梨將盤子往山下這邊推了推「圖片太漂亮了，忍不住想要點來試試。山下桑也嘗嘗看。」  
「怎麼對我用起了敬語？我們有這麼不熟麼？」山下想要笑著打趣，卻覺得心裡滿是酸楚。他雖然沒有聽見亀梨和那位的談話，但顯然兩人之間有著不可對他人提起的協議。  
亀梨有些不好意思地摸了摸後頸「畢竟，許多年沒見了。怎麼樣？過得還好嗎？」  
「我一直在找你。」山下沒頭沒尾地拋出了這句。  
「欸？」

抹茶拿鐵上來了，白色的奶泡，看起來一片清新。  
「找我？為什麼？」亀梨有些驚訝，見山下不說話，便用竹籤挑起一個糰子塞入口中，一臉滿足地咀嚼著「好吃……」  
「你為什麼會和赤西的太太見面？你剛才給了她什麼？你沒有和赤西結婚，是因為你和她達成了什麼協議嗎？」山下連珠炮似得發直球，一雙眼緊緊地盯著亀梨的反應。  
亀梨垂下眼，沉默了一會兒，又挑起一個糰子放進嘴巴，仿佛沒有聽見山下剛才的問話「山下桑也吃一點吧？沾了奶油的比較甜。」  
「你覺得這樣有用嗎？」山下把拳頭握得死死的，情緒已經瀕臨失控「你究竟為什麼要離開赤西？為什麼？！你們明明可以在一起的不是嗎？究竟為什麼？」  
亀梨抬眼「我為什麼需要向你說明？這是我和赤西的事吧？你是來替赤西問的嗎？」  
「我是因為……！！！」山下差點將自己對亀梨的感情說出，話到嘴邊還是咽了下去「因為我是你們最好的朋友啊！你們連分手都沒有告訴過我！就這樣……若不是赤西結婚，我根本都不知道你們居然分開了。」  
亀梨像是鬆了一口氣，又餵了自己一個糰子「都過去這麼久了，還說這些做什麼。」  
「如果你不打算告訴我的話…也行。」山下喝了一口已經有些冷掉的拿鐵「我去找赤西問，我現在就給他打電話。」  
亀梨趕忙抓住山下拿出的手機「別，你別告訴他。」  
「那，究竟是怎麼回事？」

當亀梨看見山下的第一眼，他便知道山下要問的問題。  
只是有些僥倖，希望他沒有看見，或者沒有認出赤西的太太。可惜事與願違。  
他並非不了解山下的心情，在山下離開東京去青森的前夕，還曾特別避開赤西來找他告別。  
山下要了一個擁抱，語調中滿是隱忍，一再地叮嚀『亀梨，你一定要幸福。』  
有種辜負了對方的感覺。  
如果說，那時候已經對山下有所虧欠，那麼現在就更沒有理由讓他為自己的事情操心。  
徹徹底底地做個惡人就好，這沒什麼大不了的。

亀梨和山下出了茶室，沿真駒內川走了一陣。  
「看來是瞞不住山下桑了。」亀梨故作釋然地笑了笑「你知道，我弟弟那時候病了，她便找來醫院和我攤牌。只要我離開赤西，就可以拿到醫藥費。所以，我就同意了。」  
「你別騙我，我不信！」  
「這有什麼好不信的。弟弟和赤西之間，我只能選弟弟，不是嗎？」亀梨又笑了一下「今天的見面，是我約她來的。得把錢還給她才行呢，人總得問心無愧，不是嗎？」  
山下仍覺得不對勁，但他一時也不知道用什麼詞來反駁。  
「現在赤西應該過得很幸福吧，我聽她說，他們的女兒已經滿周歲了。」亀梨的眼淚毫無預兆地流了下來，他趕忙背過身擦拭，掩飾似得繼續說「終於可以放心了，欠的債也還清了，還遇到了老朋友，真開心吶。」  
山下從身後環住亀梨「別再隱瞞了，對我也不可以說嗎？不要一個人背著這麼重的擔子，讓我幫你分擔一點好不好？」  
亀梨幾乎是立即推開山下，甚至有些驚慌的情緒。  
他下意識地想要抹後頸，卻又馬上改變動作，一雙手糾在一起「那個，我也出來了不少時間了，現在差不多要回去了呢。」  
「我送你回去吧！」  
「不了，我家很遠。現在天色還早，不用擔心，一定沒問題的。」  
「和也君，我們怎麼也能算得上朋友吧？」山下決定曲線救國。  
突如其來的暱稱讓亀梨有些不自在，對於山下的話，也真的沒辦法反駁「當然。只是，家裡很遠，也沒什麼……」  
「別只是了，既然很遠就快點出發吧！我可是在這裡常駐的，以後休息日也可以去看你啊！」山下馬上打斷亀梨的猶豫，塞了一大把理由過去。  
亀梨終於同意了。

搭乘巴士，從札幌總站到目的地，要走50分鐘。  
下了車，再往亀梨的住處，需要徒步30分鐘。  
遠遠地，就能看到幾戶人家，前面的開闊地被用作了農田。  
亀梨家在最高處，挨著山丘，有好幾塊農田，長者綠油油的農作物。  
「蘿蔔，捲心菜，紅薯，茄子還有西紅柿？品種挺多的嘛！」山下成天和這些農作物打交道，很快都辨認了出來。  
「你對這個很熟悉嘛！」亀梨話音才落，屋內便傳出了一個婦人的聲音「和也回來了！歡迎回家！」  
「嗯，我回來了。」亀梨也應和到。之後，他給山下做了介紹「媽媽，這位是山下桑，我在東京時候的朋友。山下桑，這是我母親。」  
「伯母好。」山下恭恭敬敬地打了招呼，對於亀梨又和母親在一起生活這件事，亀梨在巴士上對山下做了說明。  
在弟弟做完手術之後，亀梨沒辦法一邊工作一邊照顧弟弟，所以通過銀行卡匯款的地址，找到了母親的所在。  
母親當初離開的時候，是和一個Beta走的，但等亀梨找過來的時候，那位先生已經離世了，留母親一人看家，於是亀梨便帶著弟弟，住了過來。  
山下仔細觀察了這位婦人，和亀梨頗有幾分相像，年輕的時候，應該是位大美人吧。  
「裕也呢？」  
「他打電話說這週末不回家。」亀梨媽媽一邊說，一邊從套了件衣服準備出門「山下桑今晚就在我們家吃飯吧！我去買點小菜，很快就回來。」  
「不用這麼客氣的，我就來認個門，之後還會來打擾的。」山下被這陣仗弄得頗有些不好意思，卻又拗不過亀梨的母親，只得說了謝謝，由她去了。

這屋子雖然有些破舊，但挺寬敞的，通風很好，坐在房間裡很舒服。  
亀梨把母親放在爐灶上燒著的水拿下來給山下泡了茶，見他四處張望，便好笑地「你的脖子都要變長了。」  
「這裡其實挺不錯的。」山下說的是真心話，但也得排除經濟因素才成立。  
「嗯，農作物都是供給附近的酒店，他們要什麼，我們就種什麼，雖然有點累，但也算很有保障了。」亀梨從箱子裡拿了兩個柿乾「這是才做好的，配茶不錯，你試一試。」  
這天，山下在亀梨這裡吃了晚飯便回去了。  
雖然感覺亀梨還有很多沒有說出來的真相，但來日方長，山下可以慢慢了解。

就這樣，山下每個週末都帶著禮品來亀梨這裡報到。  
因為專業對口的關係，山下還幫助農戶改善了種植方法，將有機作物的成活率提升了一截，幾乎家家都認識他了。  
亀梨的態度也自如了一些，沒有再用敬語，卻仍舊恪守著朋友的界限。  
這期間，亀梨的弟弟裕也曾回過一次家過，聽說山下是赤西的同學，立即變了臉色「你來這裡做什麼？那個混蛋還嫌把我哥害得不夠嗎？！」  
「裕也！」亀梨怒氣沖沖地吼了弟弟，卻又在裕也摔門進房的時候，進去和他解釋了一番。  
吃晚餐的時候，裕也的態度明顯好了不少，雖然不熱絡，但沒有再表露出防備和厭惡。  
山下看著這樣的裕也，忽然想到了一個打開壁壘的方法。

於是，兩周之後的週末，山下去了裕也的學校。  
「唷！午飯想吃什麼？我請客。」山下靠在籃球架上，給剛打完一場球，滿頭大汗的亀梨裕也丟過去一瓶礦泉水。  
裕也挑了挑眉「想吃什麼都行？」  
「什麼都行。」

兩人走了二十來分鐘，來到一家中華料理店。  
「事先聲明，這家店不便宜哦，真的可以嗎？」裕也又確認了一次。  
山下笑了出來「放心，我請得起。」  
「辣的，你可以吃嗎？哥哥和媽媽都不能吃辣，跟他們在一起沒有機會吃這個。」裕也小小地抱怨了一下。  
山下卻沒有在怕的「我吃辣程度算是高的了吧。走吧！」

「你是個Beta吧？」裕也落座，喝了一口茶，直接懟過來這麼一句。  
山下差點將茶水噴出來「咳，是啊…怎麼？你小子看不起Beta啊？」  
「沒有啊，我覺得Beta挺好的。Alpha太讓人討厭了，Omega的限制太多了。」裕也簡略地把三個性別都總結了一遍。  
「那你幹嘛一副不以為然的樣子，我還以為……」山下其實有點自言自語，哪知裕也的下一句話，更是讓他驚訝「你想追我哥吧？」  
『現在的年輕人都這麼直白嘛？』山下默默在心裡吐槽了一下，有些尷尬地承認了「嘛，是啊……不行嗎？」  
「我哥不會答應你的。」裕也說出這句話的時候，神色有些暗淡。  
「為什麼？」  
裕也緊咬著下唇，不肯再說什麼。  
「先吃飯吧，有什麼等吃完了再說。」山下有一種即將突破障礙的預感。

出了中華料理店，兩人都滿足地打了個嗝。  
山下尋了個小公園坐下「我還有話要對你說，來，坐。」  
裕也猶豫了一會兒，仿佛下定決心似得坐在了山下身邊。

山下把自己學生時代就喜歡亀梨的事情告訴了裕也，也表明了自己從未能忘記亀梨，一直尋找了三年。如今，能再次遇見，他是絕對不會放棄這個機會的。  
「是嗎？無論如何，你都想要和我哥在一起嗎？不管他變成什麼樣，你都不會退縮嗎？」裕也的淚水在眼眶裡打轉，但他迫切地想要知道山下的答案。  
山下也鄭重地回應「對，無論如何，我都想和他在一起。照顧他，愛他，讓他幸福。」  
「好，我可以把一切都告訴你。」裕也深吸了一口氣「但你要答應我，不可以去找赤西和那個女人。我哥把這一切都扛下來，就是為了讓赤西那個混蛋過得幸福。儘管對這件事，我很不甘心，但是！如果我去找他們麻煩的話，我哥這些年的委曲求全，就全都白費了。」  
「好，我答應你。」

「我哥的腺體被拿掉了。」  
裕也的話，像是在山下的心臟開了一槍，頭腦一片空白，聲音迴旋重複：腺體被拿掉了，腺體被拿掉了，腺體被拿掉了……  
「這是怎麼回事？！？！？！？！」山下雙目赤紅地抓著裕也，發狂一般地吼道「是誰？是誰做的？！是那個女人嗎？！？！？」  
「你剛剛答應過我的，不可以去找赤西和那個女人！」裕也大聲地強調了一遍。  
山下跌坐在石凳上，喃喃地「所以提供醫藥費支助的條件是要拿掉腺體嗎？！這究竟是怎麼回事？你給我從頭說起。」

「一開始，那個女人找到我哥，只說是要我哥和赤西分手，便可以給我出手術費。我哥本不答應的，但那個女的說，我哥這樣是毀了赤西，他當少爺慣了，吃不了苦的，現在成天打工，根本沒有前途，只能在社會的底層，什麼什麼的。」  
「我哥就猶豫了，他背著我和赤西哭了好幾次。為了給我湊醫藥費，赤西去日薪高的建築工地打工，做了幾天就傷了肩膀…可能是這件事讓我哥下定了決心吧。我也不知道。在這件事之後，我哥就去找了那個女的，同意了和赤西分手。」  
「說了分手之後，赤西鬧得很厲害，還想通過讓我哥懷孕來挽留，那時候我哥根本沒有時間睡覺，人都瘦脫型了。若不是赤西家裡找人來把他帶走，還不知道他要做出什麼極端的事情來。這個Alpha究竟有什麼好？我真是不明白！動不動就發脾氣，還總是仗著自己是Alpha就…我那時真恨不得捅了他。」  
裕也歎了口氣「赤西雖然討厭，但他對我哥的感情是真的。我哥也是真的愛他。他怎麼發脾氣，或者那樣，我哥都不生氣。所以愛情這東西，根本就沒有理智吧。」  
「等我哥去醫院聯繫手術的事情的時候，那女的又來了。她和我哥一起聽了我的病情介紹。醫生說如果不盡快治療，有可能會有心肌壞死。然後，那女的又提了要求。要我哥保證永遠不聯繫赤西，永遠不出現在赤西面前。我哥保證了，她還不滿意，說這樣口頭保證沒有用。然後突然提出要我哥拿掉腺體。說是要去做信息素提純，消除對締結Alpha的生理影響。」  
「我那時要不是沒有力氣，一定要把輸液的瓶子砸在那女人的臉上！！！」  
「可是，我哥沒怎麼猶豫就答應了。」

山下哽咽得一句話也說不出。  
難怪裕也剛見到自己的時候會憤怒，他現在連殺人的心都有。  
但讓人無奈的是，他什麼都不能做，不然亀梨這些年的忍耐便完全失去了意義。

所以你聽見赤西過得幸福會落淚。  
是啊，若是不分開的話，現在的赤西，或許還背著裕也手術的債務，在不知名的某處，打著一份沒有前途的工吧。  
你已經把自己的幸福寄託在了赤西的身上。  
可，那個身在幸福中的人，再想起你時，卻只有滿腔的忿恨吧。

『為了他，你連命都不要了嗎！！！』

「山下桑？」裕也搖了搖山下的肩膀「山下桑？你怎麼了？」  
「我想一個人靜一靜，你回去吧。」山下艱難地說完這句，一直在椅子上坐到斜陽西沉才渾渾噩噩地離開了那裡。

***

Omega的腺體和中樞神經是相連的，若不是機能壞死，不會有人選擇拿掉它。  
拿掉腺體的直接影響：短壽10年或以上，神經系統疾病比正常Omega患病率高出50%。不產生信息素，不會發情，不能生育。  
類屬：殘疾。

山下這個週末沒有再去亀梨那裡。  
裕也帶給他的消息，太過衝擊性，完全無法平靜，淺眠，噩夢不斷。  
閒下來的時候，只能通過不斷地查找缺失腺體的Omega的相關資料來緩解焦慮。

亀梨發了mail過來，半開玩笑地說以為他週末會來，所以母親還特別去買了雞腿肉準備做炸雞，結果主人公沒出現，害他一連吃了好幾天的炸雞。  
山下的淚水滴在手機上才發現，心臟一揪一揪地疼，緩緩地按著回復『那你希望我去嗎？我去的話，你會開心嗎？』  
『當然開心啊！幫很多忙了欸！不過如果是工作很忙的話就別勉強啦！要注意休息哦！』亀梨的回復完全看不出什麼特別。  
山下沒有再回復，而是找了材料開始寫正式調任申請。  
『我們還有時間，不論是一年兩年，還是五年十年，我都等著你。』

一個月後的週末，山下整理了心情，照例前往亀梨家了。  
進入9月，札幌的氣溫已經明顯下降了，定山溪的山巒上被越來越多的紅葉所覆蓋，完全一派秋季的美景。  
農戶種植的蘋果和洋李到了收穫的時候，亀梨家為自己種的葡萄也結滿了果實。  
之前山下關照過的農家送來了鮭魚做謝禮，亀梨的母親為了招待山下，做了豐盛的飯菜。  
亀梨把這一切看在眼裡「看來大家都很喜歡你呢~托福，今晚有好吃的鮭魚料理哦！」  
「所以我應該要常常來才好，說不定來年還有人給我送螃蟹呢！」山下半真半假地說。  
亀梨端出新鮮採摘的葡萄「這可是按你的辦法栽種的，真的很甜嗎？」  
「撒，試一試才知道啊！」山下一臉得意地笑著。  
亀梨拿起一顆，塞進嘴巴，清甜的汁水在口中迸裂，果肉入口即化「超好吃欸！！！」  
「對吧？！」

下午的時候，亀梨要去給酒店送貨。  
亀梨媽媽已經準備好了食材，在廚房做處理工作。  
「我很快就回來，媽媽就拜託你照看了哦！」亀梨的心情不錯，和山下一起將蔬果搬上車，便坐進了駕駛室。  
「一個人搬這麼多會很累吧！我和你一起去吧？」山下有些不放心。  
亀梨則擺襬手「沒事啦！我都送了這麼多年了，不用擔心啦。」  
「好吧，那你早點回來。」山下退開，亀梨一腳油門，開離了門口。

亀梨媽媽很少和山下聊天，但如果山下注意看的話，就發現她總是遠遠地看著自己和亀梨聊天，從不上前打擾。  
有時候裕也在家，想要和亀梨聊兩句，但經常被亀梨媽媽支開，不是讓他去買東西，就是讓他收拾房間。  
對於亀梨的事，想必她是知道的吧？  
所以才這麼努力地招待自己嗎？  
回想起來，亀梨媽媽從第一次見到自己，似乎就有想要撮合的意圖，只是她的話比較隱晦，而亀梨的態度又很堅決。

「我也來幫忙吧！」山下把袖子挽起來，把已經弄掉泥土的胡蘿蔔放進水池「在這裡洗可以嗎？」  
「沒關係啦，我來就好！」亀梨媽媽趕忙走過來阻止。  
「我一個人干坐著也挺無聊的，雖然料理不太擅長，但洗洗菜還是可以的。」山下不在意地打開水龍頭，直接沖洗了起來。  
不知道是不是因為過來的時候跑得太急，亀梨媽媽忽然靠在灶台上痛苦地捂著肚子。  
「伯母？你怎麼了？」  
「壁櫥最下面的抽屜有藥…」亀梨媽媽指了指廚房的角落。  
山下趕忙去翻，一個小盒子，裡面全是止痛片。雖然治標不治本，但救急一下也只能吃這個了。  
亀梨媽媽把藥吞下去，稍微緩過勁來，便伏在地上拜託山下「不要告訴和也和裕也。」  
山下一臉凝重地看著亀梨媽媽「病情怎麼樣？您得原原本本的告訴我。」

胃癌晚期。  
早年做陪酒小姐的時候，經常過度飲酒落下的病根。  
雖然早些去醫院檢查還有救，但現在已經轉移到淋巴，無法治愈了。  
醫院是瞞著亀梨去的，醫生建議住院，但她不想讓亀梨發現，所以就開了很多止痛片。  
不治療的話，大概還可以活半年的時間，具體也要看個人的情況。

「已經這樣了，還要瞞著亀梨嗎？」  
山下雖然一直對亀梨媽媽有些成見，畢竟就那樣拋下自己的孩子太過於不負責任。但就像亀梨說的，這個世界並沒有給Omega多少生存的空間，如果沒有找到一個合適的Alpha進行綁定，那麼接下來的人生，多數是不會幸福的。  
很多Omega在與之綁定的Alpha離開或者過世之後都選擇了自殺，媽媽沒有立即去死已經是對他和弟弟的仁慈了。  
「我已經虧欠他們太多，不能再讓和也受苦了，他真的受了很多的苦。我是他的媽媽，可是什麼忙都幫不上。我真的很沒用，不配做母親。」亀梨媽媽壓抑地訴說著，伴隨著抽泣的聲音「我這一輩子，從丈夫死後就對這世界沒有眷戀了，只是對和也的事放心不下。好在，他遇見了你。我可以把和也拜託給你嗎？我知道和也那孩子不願意給你添麻煩，但自從你出現之後，他變得開朗多了。他一定是喜歡你的，我不會弄錯的！」  
山下心裡亂糟糟的，門外卻傳來了汽車的聲響。  
亀梨回來了。  
亀梨媽媽趕忙抹乾眼淚，抓著山下的雙手，一臉殷切地看著他。  
山下沉默地點了點頭。

等亀梨進門的時候，看見兩人沉默地一個洗菜，一個擇菜。  
空氣有點不對勁……  
「我回來了！」  
「啊，歡迎回家。」亀梨媽媽和山下同時說，但聲調都有點怪怪的。  
「怎麼了？」亀梨走近母親「你的眼睛怎麼這麼紅？」  
「剛才弄胡蘿蔔，把泥巴弄眼睛裡了。」亀梨媽媽趕忙扯開話題「對了，鮭魚該熏好了，我去把它拿進來。」

等母親出去院子，亀梨才走到山下面前「你們怎麼了？一定發生了什麼事，不許騙我。」  
『瞞不過去了…』山下暗暗咬牙，把手擦乾，鄭重地對亀梨說「我有話對你說，能去一下你房間嗎？」  
「哦，好啊。」亀梨對山下的態度，也有些意外。

當兩人在亀梨的房間坐定，山下挺直了脊背「和也，其實在大學的時候，我就喜歡你。但當時，我沒有向你表白的可能，所以我逃開了，去了青森。」  
「這些年來，我對你的感情並沒有改變。我經常在想，我們的相遇，是上天給我的一個機會，一個可以得償所願的機會。」  
「我是個Beta，也談不上非常優秀，但我對你的感情是真的，我希望你能給我這個機會，讓我陪伴你走完剩下的路，好嗎？」  
亀梨愣住了，雙眸露出不可置信的神色。但只是幾秒鐘的時間，他便垂下眼瞼盯著桌面，沉默不語。  
「和也？」山下特別轉換了稱呼，態度多了幾分謹慎「不用急著回復，我會等你的。」  
「雖然，交往是不行的，絕對是不行的。」亀梨抬起臉，並無半分玩笑的樣子「但如果可以的話，我想和山下君以朋友的身份相處，多久都沒問題。」  
「我只有一個問題，請務必告訴我真話。」山下一臉嚴肅地抿著唇。  
「好。」  
「你現在，還愛著赤西嗎？」  
「不。雖然曾經我真的愛過，用盡全力地去愛，但那已經是曾經了。」亀梨深吸了一口氣「或許是那時太過用力，讓我把愛的能量都消耗光了吧。所以，已經沒有了，那樣的濃烈的感情，不可能再有了。」  
山下搖了搖頭「不是的話，就沒問題了。我今天把這番話說出來，是想讓你知道我的心意。就當我是單戀吧，我不要求你回應。」  
「你這又是何苦？」亀梨站了起來，顯得有些激動「和我在一起你不會幸福的！為什麼你就是不明白呢！！」  
山下若不是死死地克制著，真會不顧一切地將亀梨想要掩藏的事情揭開。他幾乎在渴望那種血淋淋的痛快，是要把腐肉割掉才能獲得重生。  
但最終只是有些生硬地丟出了這句，便走出了房間「喜歡你是我的事。不管多久，我都等你。」

晚飯的時候，除了裕也，大家的表情都怪怪的。  
亀梨媽媽的目光在山下和亀梨之間來回掃視，有時候還盯著山下看，但並沒有得到回應。  
離開的時候，山下悶悶地道別「多謝款待，那麼我下週再來。」  
「不來也沒關係的，路程那麼遠。」亀梨故意這麼說著。  
裕也卻來幫腔「山下桑是數學優等生吧？我完全不行呢！能不能拜託你週末幫我補課呢？」  
「好啊，交給我吧！」山下的表情終於輕鬆了些。  
亀梨媽媽也插一句「田中桑也跟我打招呼了，希望你有時間去看看他們家的李子樹。」  
「喂，你們怎麼這麼會使喚人啊！」亀梨有些不滿地說。  
「能幫上忙，我很高興。」山下微微笑著，目光溫柔地看著亀梨，仿佛在訴說著什麼。  
不知道是不是因為聽到了告白，亀梨只覺得臉龐發熱，趕忙掩飾似得「時間不早了，快點回去吧，路上小心啊。」  
亀梨媽媽會意地對山下笑了笑。

***

山下一回去就查詢了亀梨媽媽就診的那家醫院，預約了時間，準備去拜訪一次。  
這麼嚴重的病，拖下去只會越來越無法隱瞞，若是突然間離世，亀梨又如何能承受？  
不管怎麼說，經濟方面自己還是能幫些忙，一切等了解了具體的情況之後再詳細計劃吧。

可一切已經太晚了，醫生遺憾地說，開始亀梨媽媽來檢查的時候，還可以通過切除手術來阻斷，但現在已經轉移到淋巴，就算全面化療也只是在痛苦中延長幾個月的生命。  
山下給裕也打了電話，他第二天下午就來了醫院，問了和山下類似的問題。  
裕也的反應比山下以為的要好一些，但他卻同樣擔心亀梨知道母親病情後的反應。

當初，是萬不得已才去找的母親。  
從銀行卡的打款記錄來看，母親過的也不算好。  
那時，亀梨也在手術後的恢復期，身體狀況不允許他工作，雖然手上還有從那個女人那裡拿來的錢，但結算完手術費，並沒有留下多少。  
裕也的身體仍需要調養，用藥也得持續一段時間。  
於是，手術完之後只休息了兩天的亀梨開始背著裕也尋找母親。  
裕也沒有見到亀梨和母親相遇時候的狀況，當他出院之時，是亀梨和母親開車來接的。  
用的就是現在給酒店送貨的這台小麵包。

之後，母親和亀梨一直相處融洽，裕也在初期的時候，還見過母親伏在亀梨的胸口哭泣，亀梨只是溫柔地拍著她的後背，溫柔地說「沒事的，現在不是好好的嗎？」  
對母親的感情，亀梨是和裕也不同的。裕也對母親所有的好感，都是在重遇之後建立的。  
母親的存在，至少從感情上安撫了亀梨，他沒有了不安，踏實地開始了新的生活。  
可以說，母親是亀梨唯一的情感依靠。  
若，這依靠消失……  
山下的指尖有些微的發麻，可他必須這麼做，再拖下去只會越來越糟糕。  
於是，他和裕也瞞著大家，做好了安排。

週末，山下沒有出現，但陸續有好幾個大件寄到亀梨家，是裕也的東西。  
亀梨有些好奇地過來問是什麼東西，但裕也把東西放進房內之後就一直不允許任何人窺視。  
週一上午9點，裕也早已吃過早飯，在房間內待著，原本這個時候他早該回學校了。  
「裕也？你怎麼還不走啊？該遲到了吧！上午沒有課嗎？」亀梨媽媽從廚房出來，去敲裕也的房門。  
亀梨勞作完畢，在玄關換鞋，也奇怪地「欸？裕也還在？不舒服了嗎？」  
當亀梨和母親同時站在裕也房間門口，準備進房間的時候，山下來訪了。

「早安！」山下故作輕鬆地打招呼。但他不是一個人來的。  
「你怎麼來了？」亀梨有些奇怪地皺著眉，又看了看山下後面的男子「這兩位是？」  
「我們可以進去說嗎？」  
「當然，請…請進。我去倒茶。」亀梨遲疑地一走一回頭。  
可當亀梨母親看到山下帶來的人之後，整個人都變了臉色「山下桑，你這是做什麼？我不是拜託過你的？你怎麼可以這麼做？！」  
「媽媽，你就別再隱瞞了。你這樣下去，是要我們後悔莫及嗎？」裕也從房間裡走了出來，表情悲傷地說。

客廳，6個人圍著窄小的茶几坐下。  
亀梨把泡好的茶一杯一杯地遞到大家面前。  
他內心無比緊張，連端茶的手都有些顫抖。而信子桑（亀梨媽媽）則是默默地坐在那裡流淚。  
「原諒我擅自做了這件事。伯母，違背了我們之間的約定，抱歉。」山下鄭重地伏在地上對亀梨媽媽表示歉意。起身之後，轉頭向一位帶著眼鏡的男子說到「那麼，接下來，麻煩山口醫師說明一下情況。」  
山口醫生正是亀梨母親的主治醫師，他也是無奈於山下的百般請求，特意抽出時間來這裡做說明。  
他把亀梨母親的病例攤在桌面上，把那時對山下及裕也說過的話，又講了一遍。  
『癌細胞已經轉移到淋巴，無法醫治，預計可生存時間為6個月左右。』  
亀梨聽見這句，便軟軟地倒在了地上。

醫生趕忙做了現場處理，把亀梨平放在一邊的通風處，需要等他自然甦醒。  
剩下信子和裕也，將醫生的話聽了個完全，治療方案兩個：全面化療，需要住院，患者體感比較痛苦，能延長3-6個月的壽命；臨終關懷治療，醫師可上門服務，保證患者無痛苦地離世。  
最終，信子選擇了臨終關懷治療。  
裕也將他週末裝配好的病床推了出來，替換掉了母親房間內的那張單人床。  
另一位負責臨終關懷治療的醫師與亀梨媽媽簽訂了治療協議，開了藥，這才離開。

「為什麼？」信子桑坐在已經調教好的病床上，一臉不甘地問山下。  
「伯母，如今您是和也唯一的依靠。如果您就這麼突然離世，他會受不了的。給他一些時間吧，雖然這樣也很痛苦，但…也沒有更好的辦法了不是嗎。」山下言辭懇切，並不隱晦地把想法說了出來。  
「或許你是對的。」信子桑虛弱地笑了一下「重要的人突然離世的那種痛苦，確實…會更痛吧。」

山下和裕也一直守在亀梨身邊，可他卻沒有要醒來的樣子。  
中午的時候，信子桑給大家做了午飯，三人坐在一起吃了。  
「山下桑今天是請假了嗎？」信子問起了這件事。  
「嗯，一直工作都沒有休過年假，這次乾脆把假放在一起休了。」山下點了點頭。  
「裕也呢？你也請假？」  
「我等哥哥醒來之後就去學校。」  
「那，山下桑在這裡住幾天怎麼樣？就睡裕也的房間，反正他這週也不會回來。」信子桑忽然提議。  
山下沒想到亀梨媽媽會讓自己留宿，但他總覺得亀梨是不願意的，眼神不由得溜去裕也的那邊，猶豫了起來。  
「好呀好呀！這樣多方便！從山下桑的宿舍過來也很麻煩吧？」裕也趕緊附和。  
「那，我先回去拿些日用品過來，生活費也務必讓我交一下。」山下沒有理由拒絕，他也有在擔心亀梨晚上的情緒會很難熬，能在這裡看著也好。  
「生活費就不用了。你買了那麼多……」裕也差點把山下出錢買病床的事給抖出來，好在話說到一半，及時止住了。  
「買了那麼多什麼？」  
「買了些書和零食給裕也。」山下面不改色地接話。裕也跟著猶如雞啄米般地點頭。  
信子桑歎了口氣「總之，生活費就不用交了。太過見外不好吧？我可是把你當半個兒子呢。」  
「欸——」裕也一臉驚奇地看著山下和母親。結果被母親拍了一下後腦勺，外加呵斥「吃你的飯。」

山下開了亀梨家的小麵包回去拿日用品，不多會兒就回來了，恰好碰上裕也從家裡出來。  
「和也醒了？」山下正準備進屋看看。  
裕也卻把他攔下來「讓我哥和我媽再單獨待會兒吧。病的事情，還是我媽直接和他說會比較好。」  
接著，裕也又把他的家門鑰匙給了山下「鑰匙給你，送我去學校吧！」  
可，山下送完裕也回來，狀況也沒有什麼好轉。  
雖然信子桑已經盡可能的表現了開朗，但亀梨卻一直坐在後院門口發呆。  
山下泡了茶，放在亀梨的旁邊，自己也坐了下來「喝點水吧？你的眼睛告訴我，剛才失水過多。」  
亀梨輕笑了一下，眼淚又流了下來，他踡縮著身體，無聲地顫抖著。  
這種揪心的酸楚讓山下也眼眶發熱，他伸手將亀梨抱在懷中，輕輕地撫摸著他的脊背。  
「為什麼，為什麼要這麼對我？我從來沒做過什麼壞事，為什麼會這樣？」壓抑地抽泣，把山下的心都哭濕了。  
他只能緊緊地抱著亀梨「別什麼都一個人承擔，多依靠我一點吧！和也，求你多依靠我一點。只要能讓你幸福，我願意做任何事。」  
信子桑悄無聲息地出了門，留下兩人在後院相偎相依。  
斜陽西下，哭累了的亀梨，在山下懷裡沉沉睡去。

山下的休假時間加上週末，一共是兩周。  
信子桑的狀況還不是太糟，山下只是在做飯的時候幫一幫她，偶爾地獨立下廚一次，當然也是在信子的照看下進行的。  
進入冬季，除了大棚裡面的小鬆菜和蕪菁需要養護之外，戶外的土地都不再需要打理了。  
原本在這種時候，亀梨會去酒店打工貼補家用，但現在母親病了，他便沒打算前往了。  
可山下卻還是鼓勵他去，有點事在做，心情會好些，家裡他會幫忙照看的。  
或許是山下在這裡的緣故，即便他沒有做什麼特別的事，但悲傷的情緒似乎沒那麼難以控制。

亀梨去酒店工作，山下則在家裡幫忙照看大棚裡的蔬菜，做飯已經沒有太大問題了，只有調味還掌握得不怎樣。  
他和信子桑兩個人在家待著，說了很多亀梨以前的事情，山下說大學期間的，信子桑說他小時候到初中的，時而笑得很開心，時而淚眼婆娑。  
最終，信子桑還是很感謝山下，讓她把自己的病情說出來。能感受到溫暖地離開，不用強忍疼痛地欺騙，實在是太好了。

「山下桑，您…喜歡孩子嗎？」信子終於在山下假期接近尾聲的時候，詢問了。  
山下旋即明白了信子桑的意思「和也的情況，我都知道。其實我以前沒有考慮過這個問題，但至少是不期待的類型吧！應付孩子什麼的，總覺得挺麻煩的。」  
「是嗎，那…太好了。雖然這麼拜託你，很自私，但如果真是這樣，那就太好了。我可以放心了，謝謝你，謝謝你來到我們身邊。」信子一邊笑一邊哭，像是要把這輩子所有的情緒都倒出來似得。  
但在第二天，信子卻突然暈厥在地，病症進一步顯現了。

山下在休假的時候訂的二手車正好派上用場，這台車是山下休假第一天在網上買的，這次回研究所，順帶把車提走。  
儘管研究所的工作一點兒也沒減少，但加班到深夜的山下還是駕車回去了亀梨那裡。  
信子的倒下加重了亀梨的心理壓力，他雖然強撐了一副『沒關係』的樣子，但總是毫無預兆地流淚，食慾全無。

23:50  
深夜駕車來到亀梨家的山下，已經是滿頭大汗。  
一路行駛在沒有路燈的小道上，積雪已經被往來的車輛壓成了冰道，稍一剎車便要打滑，好幾次，差點衝向道路的護欄。  
好在，最終還是平安到達了。

屋內一片漆黑，山下拿裕也的鑰匙開了門，只見一個人影在後院的門口坐著。  
是亀梨。  
聲響讓他注意到門這邊的動靜，可轉過臉時卻慌忙地擦拭掉淚水「山下君，這麼晚了，你怎麼來了？」  
「我買了台二手車，打算搬過來住了」山下把從宿舍收拾好的行李辦了進來，亀梨卻站在玄關「為什麼？你現在已經沒有休假了吧？從這裡去研究所要開1個多小時的車，太不方便了！而且，我們這裡都是小路，很難開的…」  
「信子桑說我可以搬過來啊！而且我喜歡多點人一起住，宿舍也已經退租了哦。」山下笑瞇瞇地，不僅沒有後退，反而更進了一步。雖然宿舍沒有真的退租，不過那只是時間問題，過兩天就要退了的。  
亀梨還想說些什麼，山下馬上接話「不讓我進去嗎？外面很冷欸…」  
等山下進了屋，又嚷著肚子餓，問亀梨有沒有吃的。  
果然，這一整天母親都是昏迷狀態，亀梨自然也粒米未進「抱歉，今天沒有做飯。」  
「那，拉麵怎麼樣？雞蛋應該有吧？我煮兩包，和也也和我一起來一份吧？」山下的預備糧食正好派上用場。  
「我沒胃口。」亀梨默默地走回原位坐下，看著遠方，一動不動。  
山下也沒與他爭辯，把面煮好了，分別加了雞蛋，熱騰騰地端到亀梨面前「總要吃一點吧，就算沒有胃口。信子桑還要你來照顧呢，你要是餓暈了，那信子桑怎麼辦？」  
亀梨終於動了筷子，雖然只吃了半碗，但只要能吃就是好的。  
於是，山下每天早上會煮好兩人的早餐再去上班，下班回來的時候，不管多晚，都要拉著亀梨一起吃點東西。  
可奇怪的是，亀梨的狀況並沒有太大的好轉，黑眼圈很重，人瘦的厲害，也沒什麼精神。

平安夜前一天，山下接到了研究所發來的郵件，同意他正式調任札幌，過了新年假期，人事關係就會轉過去。  
裕也和山下聯繫說母親醒來了，身體雖然虛弱了一點，但可以下地走路。  
而且今天學校放假，他也會回家住。  
山下心情大好地買了亀梨喜歡的螃蟹，打算在家做一個熱騰騰的螃蟹火鍋，家裡多點人氣，亀梨應該會感覺好一點了吧！  
這天一如所料地氣氛很好，亀梨也吃得多了些。信子桑坐在桌旁，不時地說笑，讓氣氛好了很多。

聖誕節一早，信子桑拿著兩張溫泉套票進了屋。  
「外面那麼冷，你怎麼還出去啊？」亀梨對信子這任性的做法也只能歎氣。  
信子得意地搖著手上的票「這可是我一早就定好的，聖誕節套票。在這裡住了這麼久，連一次溫泉旅店都沒有住過，真是太遺憾了。這是兩個房間的套票哦！可以泡湯，還有料理！真是太棒了！怎麼樣？一起去享受一次吧？！」  
「嗯！我們一起去！」亀梨又流淚了。  
信子桑佯裝生氣地「哎呀，你這孩子怎麼又哭？去玩是高興的事情啊！我們一家人一起去過聖誕節哦！」  
「嗯，一起過聖誕！」亀梨去敲裕也的房門，是山下來開的門，還有些睡眼惺忪的樣子「怎麼了？」  
「一起過聖誕吧！」亀梨的情緒在得知母親的病後，頭一次如此高漲。

帶上信子桑需要的護理用品，四人駕車來到了定山溪溫泉。  
前台給了兩個房間，山下一個人一間，亀梨家三人一間。原本山下想要提議讓裕也和他一起住，但被信子桑拒絕了。  
屋子很大，房間內也有湯池，除去在山上遊覽，大部分時間都是在酒店裡待著。  
套票內包含的料理也很美味，海膽、蟹肉、白肉魚和扇貝被做成了各種款式，把四人都吃撐了。信子桑見亀梨恢復了些許食慾，心情大好。裕也談起學校內同學已經開始分化的狀況，對即將到來的分化期有些緊張，雖然並不想要分化為Omega，按抑制劑還是買好了。  
山下一邊和兩人搭話，一邊觀察著亀梨，他看起來很平靜，偶爾露出笑容。對於裕也的分化問題也沒有怎麼發表意見。  
晚飯在歡樂的氣氛中結束了，山下一個人回去了自己的房間。

房間內有冰好的清酒，在戶外站了一小會兒，果然還是有點冷。  
山下望著氤氳的湯池，打算享受一下，在這裡不需要帶浴巾什麼的，應該感覺會更好吧！  
沐浴之後，山下草草地擦了擦頭髮，正準備泡湯，卻聽見了門響。  
「欸？」山下看著頭髮濕漉漉，穿著一件浴衣的亀梨有些意外「怎麼了？」  
「我們進去說吧。」亀梨一臉緋紅地咬了咬下唇。  
山下側過身子讓亀梨進了房間，可自己只圍了個浴巾實在是有些尷尬「抱歉，我正準備泡湯來著，你等我一會兒啊，我去穿件衣服。」  
「沒關係，就這樣吧，我和你一起泡。」亀梨把浴衣脫了，僅剩裡襯和裘褲。雖然從動作上看得出，他打算把剩下的一起脫了，但有些卡殼。  
山下背過身去「我不會轉過來的，你好了叫我。」  
「嗯，謝謝。」亀梨輕聲地說到。  
略顯昏暗的暖黃色燈光下，室內一片安靜，衣服落地的聲響，仿佛被放大了許多倍，接著是腳步聲和水聲，當山下感覺到亀梨大概已經準備好了的時候，果然從身後傳來了「可以了」的聲音。  
亀梨只露出腦袋，身體全部浸在湯池裡，看得出，他有點緊張。  
山下猜亀梨這反常的舉動，一多半與信子相關，雖然有半強迫的意味，但從知道亀梨的事情到現在，此時此刻，是最適合將他內心隱秘揭開的機會。  
「那麼，我要進來了。」山下伸手去解圍在腰間的浴巾，亀梨果不其然地別過頭去。其實山下本人也覺得非常彆扭，他並未如此大膽地在任何異性或Omega面前展露自己的躶體，就算是為數不多的Sex，也都是在避諱著這些而進行的。  
跨進湯池的時候，感覺臉更熱了，仿佛渾身的血液都在沸騰。  
山下挨著湯池的邊緣緩緩下坐，待調整好姿勢，亀梨才將臉轉了過來。

「你這樣不熱嗎？」山下有些好笑地看著一臉通紅的亀梨，雖然這紅暈大概有一半是因為害羞，但更多的應該是來自於溫泉的熱力。  
「一點點而已，還好。」亀梨還是不肯好好地坐著。  
山下往他這邊走過來，伸手去摸他的腺體，那原本平滑的肌膚被手術弄出了一道凹凸不平的疤痕，亀梨退無可退地被抵在岩壁上，在被觸摸的瞬間，倒抽了一口氣。  
山下並無訝異的神色，亀梨歎了口氣「原來，你已經知道了。」  
「嗯。」山下放開亀梨，退回到自己的位置「可以告訴我，這是為什麼嗎？」

亀梨終於使用了正常的坐姿。  
大概經過了幾分鐘的沉默，當亀梨抬起頭看向山下的時候，迎面而來的是他那探尋的目光，那裡面包含著許多複雜的情緒，直讓亀梨感覺心頭一顫。  
「Omega這種性別，挺煩的。」亀梨把目光投向別處，開始說起當初的心情「其實在分化之初我就想拿掉腺體的。可那時候沒錢，也沒有空閒出來去做手術的時間。其實那時候也想過，找一個願意照顧裕也的人嫁了，但願意對我伸出橄欖枝的，都是些有家有室的Alpha，想背地裡養一個情人什麼的。」  
「後來，和赤西遇見，自己還有點慶幸當時沒有把腺體拿到。只是，願意保留Omega這個性別的想法在和赤西分開之後就沒有了。因為當時答應了她要與赤西分開，所以…說了些重話，還把他弄哭了，我自己也挺難受的。說到底，把我的腺體拿走，對當時的我來說是一種解脫吧！斷絕了我和他之間的可能性，也為當時那麼狠狠傷害他的自己贖罪。」  
亀梨笑了笑「其實我覺得沒有腺體挺方便的，不會發情，不需要吃抑制劑，體力雖然比一般的Beta差一點，但在聘用兼職的時候，能得到和Beta一樣的機會。托福，我能在這個地方生活下來，憑一己之力照顧母親和裕也，我覺得沒什麼不好。」  
山下很想說『信子馬上就要離去了，而裕也總是要獨立的，到時候你要怎麼辦？』這樣的話，但他終究還是不忍心「那你自己呢？亀梨和也你也只有這一輩子，為什麼你總是把別人放在比自己優先的位置？」  
「或許只有這樣，才讓我感覺到人生的意義吧。很多時候，我也不知道自己為什麼活著，但又缺乏去死的勇氣。我曾一度期盼能活得像父親在世時候那般幸福，但…命運好像不喜歡我幸福的樣子，所以才讓我變成了現在這樣吧。」  
亀梨說完這句，便起身往山下這邊走過來，抓著他的手，放在自己的腰後「要做嗎？這樣會比較快……」  
「什麼比較快？」山下不自覺地退了一點。和自己喜歡了這麼長時間的人裸著身體待在一個湯池裡面這個事實早已讓他難以自持。但亀梨的反應也太多奇怪，山下並不希望對方發現自己的狀況，可下一刻，兩人緊緊相貼，任何語言上的掩飾都無濟於事了。  
「做我的戀人吧。只要維持到母親離開那時就好。」亀梨的吻落在山下的耳邊，那溫熱的呼吸，隨著說話打在他敏感的鼓膜上。  
可這明明令人血脈膨脹的場景，卻令山下的心一點一點地沉了下去。

他有些生氣。  
不，確切地說，是很生氣。  
雖然他並不認為亀梨對他毫無感覺，但現在卻一定是因為信子桑的懇求才讓他如此。  
他惱怒地盯著亀梨「你是要我配合你演戲嗎？好啊，那就演演看。」

四片唇貼在一起，時而極盡纏綿地含吻吮吸，時而猶如要將對方拆吃入腹般的廝磨啃咬，亀梨的手輕輕地搭在山下的肩膀，力量時而將他拉近，時而推遠。  
山下故意將他的雙腿分開，動作讓亀梨忍不住抖了一下。  
但他依舊沒有退卻地抓緊了山下的肩膀，力道大概能在那裡留下紅痕了。  
前端被握住了，這動作差點讓亀梨咬了山下的舌頭。  
身體被山下翻了過來，背部緊緊地貼著山下的身體，那炙熱的男根，在泛著紅色的白皙臀肉間摩擦著……  
而亀梨的敏感卻一直握在山下的手上，模擬著自慰的動作，上下擼動著。  
熱吻一個個地落在腺體旁邊，在頸部啄出一個個嫣紅的吻痕。  
「嗯…輕，輕一點……要去了……」亀梨眼角發紅地撐著湯池邊的岩石，山下的動作讓他有輕微的痛感。久未釋放的肉莖興奮地分泌出粘液，下腹堆積的熱力猶如傳導源一般，隨著身體的緊縮，電感瞬間酥麻了身體，隨著亀梨的急喘，一股白濁噴射而出。  
快感的餘韻帶來短暫的眩暈，但那依舊堅挺的男根還精神十足地卡在臀縫中，被后穴分泌出的粘液塗得晶亮。  
亀梨有些遲疑地分開了雙腿，卻被山下推到對面坐下。  
「欸？你……」  
「只是演戲的話，不用做全套吧？」山下其實也很不好受，但他必須這樣「還是說，你想要和我做？」  
「可是這樣的話，你不會很難受嗎？」亀梨有些心虛地看著山下。  
「難受啊。」山下笑了笑「可我喜歡你，所以我只想在你也想要我的時候跟你做。」  
「抱歉…我，我原本以為……」亀梨站起來，裹了浴巾，出了浴池「抱歉，我回去了。」  
山下卻拉著他的手「就在這裡睡吧。戲還是要演下去不是嗎？讓我平靜一下就好了。」

於是，這夜亀梨就睡在山下的房間裡，直到日上三竿才堪堪醒來。  
「早安。」山下已經洗漱完畢，坐在亀梨身邊的被褥上。  
昨夜的亀梨躺在自己懷中，仿佛嬰兒一般地踡縮著身體，一臉安心的模樣。山下一直靜靜地看著那張臉，不知什麼時候，也睡了過去。一夜好眠。  
戶外的陽光在湯池氤氳的熱氣中閃著猶如彩虹般的光，昨夜那旖旎的場景再度回到亀梨腦海中，只覺得臉龐發燒。  
他有些不好意思地將被子拉上來遮住大半的臉龐，悶聲問到「幾點了？」  
「快10點了吧，現在起來還能趕得上早餐。不過洗漱要快哦。」山下微笑著打趣。  
「欸！！！」亀梨大驚，一下子坐了起來「天！我竟然睡到這麼晚！！！」  
「這段日子都沒有好好睡過吧？」山下自然是猜到了。  
「嗯，託你的福，睡了個好覺。」亀梨趕緊起床洗漱「那個，山下君餓了吧，我馬上洗漱，一起去吃早飯吧！」  
「好，那麼我打電話給裕也了，讓他們也準備著。」  
「欸？他們也還沒起來麼？」亀梨含著泡泡，口齒不清地說。  
「嗯，早上信子來電話問了情況，裕也那邊也還睡著，現在大概醒了吧。」

餐廳還是很多人。  
大冬天的，睡個懶覺，是最好不過的了。  
裕也一起來就餓了，趕忙拿著盤子去取吃的。信子則一臉笑容地盯著亀梨的脖頸……  
「媽！」亀梨一臉通紅地也去拿吃的了。  
「我很開心哦，山下桑。」信子桑等亀梨走了之後，對山下說。  
山下只是淡淡地笑了笑「這樣似乎把他逼得太緊了……」  
「還請山下桑多多關照了。」信子誠心致謝。  
山下點了點頭，也起身去拿吃的了。

經過聖誕節的溫泉之行，再回來的時候，山下自然被分配到了亀梨的房間。  
就快要過年，附近的鄰居常常走動，信子桑的氣色也還算好。  
大年夜，山下和亀梨一家做了年節菜，之後便要駕車去廟宇參拜。  
信子桑原本也想前往，但天氣太冷，出門讓她胃部不適，而裕也也需要留在家裡照看信子。  
於是參拜之行只有山下和亀梨，開了山下的那台二手車。

從亀梨家出發，前往北海道神宮需要1個多小時的車程。或許因為大家都要趕著參拜的關係，一路上人非常多，交通擁堵。  
山下將車開到研究所停下，改為步行前往。  
排隊的人群已經倒灌在馬路上，有不少警員負責指揮交通。  
「看來要排到後半夜了。」山下買了兩杯熱騰騰的咖啡，正好可以暖手。  
旁邊的店鋪都開著，打算迎接參拜完畢的人們，街角的章魚燒已經開始營業，炙烤的香氣瀰漫在人群中，已經有好幾個人忍不住去買來吃了。  
「你想吃嗎？」山下發現亀梨正小小地煽動鼻翼，大概也被香味吸引了。  
「嗯，好啊。」亀梨迅速地答應了。

0點正，天空中炸開煙火，神宮開始接受人們的參拜。  
亀梨和山下隨著人群往前走著，雙手緊緊地握在一起。  
「新年快樂。」山下說。  
亀梨湊近山下，親了親他的臉龐「一直以來，謝謝你的關照，祝你新年快樂。」  
山下側過臉，和亀梨的雙唇相貼，響亮的『啵』了一下。  
亀梨有些不好意思地四下看了看，旋即裝作什麼也沒發生地繼續往前走著。  
山下的心情有些複雜，他很想問亀梨，現在也是演戲嗎？  
但，他終究還是沒有問。  
參拜在一片熱鬧之中結束，回到家的兩人倒頭就睡，藉由體溫的實感，看著人兒那睡顏，山下不斷地說服自己，順其自然就好，再給他一點時間。

日子不咸不淡地到了春季，裕也迎來了分化，成為了一名Alpha。  
這身份在亀梨家裡顯得有些微妙，裕也自己也感覺失望，明明他是想分化成為Beta，甚至還問了山下好幾次，分化為Beta的前兆。  
由於大家都沒有Alpha的經驗，所以裕也什麼事都得自己摸索。更重要的是，隨著性別的變化，他的獨立意識開始增強，在接到大學錄取通知書後，便把自己的東西搬去了學校，對家裡說是：要盡早成長起來，好成為家裡的頂梁柱。  
春季的農活是很多的，早上山下做好早飯就會去地裡幫忙亀梨，晚上回來雖然時間不多，也可以幫忙亀梨做些第二天的準備。  
信子桑在三月份的時候，已經完全不能下床了，儘管有藥物的幫助，并不感覺痛苦，但總是躺在床上也不太好受。  
山下買了一個輪椅，可以推信子桑在附近走走，亀梨則變著法地給母親做喜歡吃的。  
越到後面，亀梨和母親的對話就越是狹窄，幾乎完全圍繞著山下開展，有時候山下也會加入進來。  
信子桑經常握著兩人的手，反復對山下說「有你在我就放心了。」  
「和也你一定要好好對山下桑，他會讓你幸福的，答應媽媽。」這句是信子桑總是對亀梨重複的。  
隨著信子桑的身體越來越瘦弱，亀梨知道母親的大限不遠了。

五月上旬的最後一天，信子在家人的陪伴下，離開了人世。  
她走的並不痛苦，臉上還帶著微笑。  
亀梨頹然地呆坐在母親的病床旁，已經不會再流淚了。山下和裕也著手開始做葬禮的準備。

參加葬禮的以鄰居居多。  
信子嫁人之後，便很少和娘家的親戚來往，所以這次也只有幾位在北海道居住的表親來參加。亀梨父親那邊的親戚來了一位，算是亀梨的表叔，年紀挺大了，腿腳不便。  
亀梨和裕也神情木然地對往來的賓客行禮，山下則在會席上幫了很多忙。

第二天的出殯，坐在車上的亀梨這才發現，北海道的櫻花已經開了，這一道零星點綴的粉色，仿佛是讓母親通往天國的橋梁，母親這輩子所獲得的幸福太少了，不知道自己有沒有讓她感覺到一點點安慰呢？  
想到這裡，淚水不自覺地流下來了，再也止不住地流著。  
火化之後，亀梨端著骨灰從禮堂出來，裕也和山下不發一語地跟在他身後，慢慢地走著。  
「你回學校吧！山下君會送我回家的。」亀梨擦了擦淚水，對裕也說到。  
裕也點點頭，對山下說「那拜託你了。」  
「嗯。」

行車途中，亀梨不發一語。  
山下心裡也很難過，畢竟和信子生活了一段時間，此時就像是自己的親戚離世一般。  
「既然母親已經離世了，山下君你還是回研究所住吧。」亀梨突然說到。  
山下握著方向盤的指節略有些發白「為什麼？」  
「現在已經不需要演戲了。所以……」亀梨面無表情地陳述著。  
「這些日子，你都只是演戲嗎？」山下終於忍不住踩了剎車，怒氣沖沖地盯著亀梨。  
亀梨的眼睛又開始發紅了，但他仍一字一句地「對啊。我只是為了讓母親高興才演戲的。」  
見山下遲遲不肯開車，亀梨解開了安全帶「如果你不願意送我，我理解的。那我自己回去吧。」  
山下一把將他按在椅背上，憤怒地扣好安全帶「好！我走，我走行了吧！」

到達亀梨家，山下在亀梨的注視下，將自己的東西都收拾好，放上了車。  
「謝謝。」亀梨深深地鞠躬，仿佛要將所有的情緒，都傾注在這禮儀之中，沉重得讓人喘不過氣。  
山下被滿腔的憤怒頂的說不出一句話，他憤怒地甩上車門，頭也不回地走了。  
「這樣就好…這樣，就好……」亀梨喃喃地唸著，一直到車輛消失在視線中，還不停凝望著那個方向。

凌晨兩點。  
當山下駕車來到亀梨家的時候，薄薄的門板後傳來悲戚的哭聲。  
「你這是何苦。」山下歎了口氣。有些慶幸自己回來了，他在賭亀梨那樣對自己說話是為了不拖累他。  
他開門進屋，哭聲一下子收了起來。  
一片漆黑之中，那熟悉的人影，依舊靠在那後院的門口。  
「山下君？」亀梨的嗓音已經完全啞了，語調帶著些許不可置信。  
「我在想，你是不是又失眠了？我不在的話，你睡不著吧？」山下想要輕鬆一點的語氣，但不知為什麼，好像快要哭出來了。

亀梨飛跑過來，撲入山下懷中，哽咽著「我好想你。」  
「我也想你。」山下緊緊地抱著他，撫摸著他的後背「和也你也不捨得我吧，為什麼還要趕我走？」  
「嗯！對不起…對不起……」  
「是怕拖累我嗎？」山下親了親他滿是汗漬的鬢角。  
「對不起，我…我這麼糟糕，我不應該霸佔你的，可是我真的不想和你分開，對不起……」亀梨不停地道歉「沒有山下君的話，我不知道自己為什麼還要活著…對我重要的人，都離開我了……母親不在了。裕也，他也一定會離開的。我只要想到將來只有我一個人，我就很害怕，我很怕……我不想要一個人。」  
「別怕，我會陪著你的。剩下的日子，讓我陪你一起過下去，好嗎？」山下也流淚了，心疼得快要裂開「別怕，我不會讓你一個人的。」  
「可，可是！我不能生育了，我…生不了孩子……」亀梨還是不停地哭「對不起……」  
「只要有和也就好了！我只要和也。和也在我身邊，我就會感到幸福了。真的！信子桑也這麼告訴你了吧！我只要和也就好了！！！」山下推開亀梨，握著他的肩膀，一臉認真地說。  
「真的嗎？」亀梨的眼球不斷地來回震顫「真的嗎？」  
「真的，真的！！！」山下不由得加重了手上的力道。  
「那，抱我…現在就抱我……」亀梨伸手環住了山下的脖頸，雙唇急切地貼了上去。

兩人在暗夜的廳房滾做一堆，扯開衣物的手充滿急切。  
亀梨的身體因為用力過度的哭泣而佈滿了汗水，山下好像品嘗甘霖一般，毫不在意地將那水汽吞吃入腹。  
不知是不是這分泌物中掩藏了令人發情的物質，山下只覺得渾身燥熱，恨不能立即將發疼的器官埋入早已意淫過無數遍的身體裡。  
一種終於得償所願的暢快令他興奮得發抖，而亀梨那將身體完全打開的姿態，將心跳撩動得像是要從嗓子眼蹦出來。  
山下想要去撫慰亀梨那半挺立的肉莖，卻被他推到在地，張嘴含住了自己的灼熱。  
「呃……」濕潤微涼的包裹，差點讓山下射在那嫣紅的雙唇內。  
濕漉漉的腦袋，隨著笨拙的吞吐上下起伏，山下不由得挺動腰部，卻讓人兒鬆開唇舌，猛烈地咳起了來。

山下將亀梨平放在地上，欺身而上……  
亀梨將腿勾在山下的腰後，喘息著「進，進來…快點…」  
當那男物抵住穴口的時候，山下明顯地感覺到那一圈嫩肉正在收縮，仿佛邀請一般。  
「我愛你~和也~」山下一邊告白，一邊緩緩地頂入濕漉漉的甬道。  
「嗯……」亀梨高高地仰著脖頸「進，進來了…嗯……」

兩人交換了一個綿長的親吻，亀梨紅著眼「我好高興~你回來找我了，我好高興……」  
「你那裡一直夾著我，好舒服…」山下一本正經地說著下流話「以後我每天都想這麼操你，可以嗎？」  
「嗯…好…」亀梨勾住山下的肩膀，將臉埋在他的頸側。害羞的情緒，令甬道一陣陣收緊，山下不再忍耐地挺動了起來。  
「啊…啊哈……」身體隨著抽頂的節奏不斷擺動著，堆積的快感和幸福感讓人眩暈。  
「智久…好棒，那裡……啊！」亀梨情不自禁地喊了山下的名，刺激得那話兒又腫脹了一圈，腰腹不斷地用力，往更深的地方探入。  
G點被不斷地撞擊，亀梨被操弄得一句話也說不出，只能斷斷續續地呻吟著。  
前面已經射了兩次，山下卻還沒有停下動作。  
「慢，慢一點……嗚……」白皙的臀肉已經被撞擊得一片緋紅，粘稠的潤滑被大力的撞擊弄得到處都是。  
太久沒有做過的身體，顯然已經負荷過重，甬道仿佛痙攣一般，眼前也一陣陣發黑。  
亀梨啜泣著「不行了…已經，不行了……啊…………」  
「我可以一直做下去。」還是第一次有這種感覺，精力仿佛永遠用不完似得。  
在幾十下重重的抽插之後，亀梨用最後的力氣地收緊身體，死死地抱住山下「饒了我，老公…饒了我……」  
這句猶如一記強力的春藥，山下只覺得下腹一陣灼熱，紅著眼低吼著射在了亀梨的身體裡。  
內壁被滾燙的精液澆淋，把亀梨推向又一個高潮，可惜經過剛才的兩輪，再也射不出任何東西，只可憐地湧出了一些透明的體液，體力的過度消耗，令亀梨全身癱軟，沒有一點兒氣力了。  
山下動情地吻了亀梨的額頭「寶貝，你剛才叫我什麼？」  
亀梨有些害羞地別過臉去。  
「再叫一次。」山下的陽具還插在亀梨的身體裡，並沒有出來。這喘息之間，竟然又有抬頭的趨勢。  
亀梨軟軟地扭動著身體，想要擺脫山下的桎梏。怎奈事與願違，他被山下抬起來，坐在那蠢蠢欲動的男根上。  
「真的，不行了……好累，要死了……」  
「嫁給我，好嗎？」  
「哪有你這麼求婚的？」亀梨心裡狂吐槽，但嘴上卻只能軟綿綿地來上這麼一句。  
「嫁給我……」那話兒精神抖擻地頂了一下。  
亀梨被直接帶入了乾性高潮「啊！！不……」  
「嫁給我？」  
「好，我答應了…你，你快出來……」亀梨急忙答應，他的神智已經有些游離，呼吸也有些吃力。  
山下將他的身體呈跪趴的姿勢放在地上，固定住胯骨，猛力地操干了幾百下，再一次將男精灌進那不停抖動的后穴中。  
將分身拔出來的時候，青白的精液緩緩地從紅腫的后穴流出，一派淫靡的景色。  
而亀梨已經被操弄得滿臉是淚，一個字也說不出了。

一個月之後，山下和亀梨一起去千葉拜會山下的父母。  
亀梨著實緊張了好一陣，好在山下家一早已經知道亀梨的情況，現在有情人終成眷屬，對亀梨更是喜歡得不得了。  
婚禮也很快舉行了，只是簡單地儀式，因為亀梨家幾乎沒有什麼親戚，所以賓客大半都是山下家的。

結婚之後，亀梨把定山溪那邊的房子賣掉，和山下一起在札幌買了一間公寓，因為只有兩個人住，所以選了一個離研究所比較近，面積沒那麼大的。  
原本亀梨打算搬家之後出外打工，但山下卻想要他去大學裡進修，補一補年輕時候的遺憾。  
於是亀梨選了拓殖大學北海道短大，學習市場營銷相關專業。

日子就這樣平淡但溫馨地過著，山下也在亀梨的臉上看到了越來越多的笑容。  
「明天早飯你想吃什麼？」亀梨將功課收好，給山下放了洗澡水。  
「只要有太陽蛋就好。」山下永遠都選這個。  
「那，配咖啡和鬆餅怎麼樣？」亀梨翻了翻廚房的東西，提議到。  
「好啊……」山下語調輕快地答應了。

「對了，裕也說交了女友，打算週末來家裡聚餐哦！」亀梨想起今天弟弟的電話。  
「那麼我又有好吃的了，對吧？」山下洗完澡出來，熱烘烘地抱著亀梨，一下一下地親著。  
「哎呀，別鬧……」亀梨被弄得很癢，笑著去推山下。  
「說好了，每天都要的。」山下並沒有住手地繼續探索著。  
不多久，廚房就一片旖旎之聲……  
夜，還長。

人生，也是。

Final.


End file.
